This invention relates generally to a carbon brush for miniature motors having a permanent-magnet field, and more particularly to a metal-plated graphite brush formed by adding a fibrous material to metal-plated graphite powder formed by coating graphite powder with a metallic layer, and pressure-forming and sintering a mixture of the metal-plated graphite powder and the fibrous material.